Péchés & Vertus: Paresse
by BadArtoung
Summary: [POV Draco] Draco Malfoy a tout pour être heureux : sa liberté, de l’argent, la beauté, etc… Il a aussi Harry Potter, l'homme de sa vie. Alors pourquoi a t il l'impression que rien ne va?


**Auteur** : BadAngel666

**Titre** : Paresse

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède ni les personnages, ni les lieux, que j'emprunte à Mrs Rowling, je promets de lui rendre le tout une fois que j'aurai fini d'écrire mes trucs débiles, promis !

**Pairing** : HP/DM

**Rating** : M (ou R, c'est comme on le sent).

**Avertissement** : Attention, ce OS relate une histoire de nature romantique entre deux personnes de la gent masculine, si une malencontreuse erreur de jugement vous a mené ici alors que ce n'est pas votre tasse de thé, je vous invite à quitter cette page. Pour les autres, je suppose que vous serez ravis de savoir qu'à l'inverse de « Luxure », je n'ai pas oublié le citron pour cette histoire (hé hé hé).

**Résumé** : Draco Malfoy a tout pour être heureux : sa liberté, de l'argent, la beauté, etc… Il a aussi Harry Potter, mais alors pourquoi se plaint-il ?

**Note de l'auteur :** Hello vous ! Eh oui, ça fait longtemps hein… Ah que ça fait du bien de revenir vous poster quelque chose ! Bon, j'avoue, je m'entraîne à mort à la repousse du Poual (dans la main, bien sûr), alors mes écrits n'avancent pas tellement. J'espère que ce OS (dont je vais vous narrer la création de façon aussi bouletifiante que d'habitude) vous plaira et que vous n'aurez plus envie de découper mon scalp à l'aide d'une machette mal aiguisée.

En ce qui concerne « Paresse », j'avoue avoir beaucoup (ahem) traîné pour l'écrire, pour tout vous dire, plus de six mois se sont écoulés entre le premier mot et me mot « fin », cela prouve au moins que j'ai bossé le sujet à fond (oh l'excuse de malade !), et très franchement, j'ai presque réussi à me faire rire toute seule, peut-être ai-je fait preuve d'un peu d'humour pour une fois. Bref, je vous sens frustrés là, alors je vais abréger, passons aux définitions :

Paresse :

Selon mon ami wikipédia : La paresse est l'un des sept péchés capitaux de la religion catholique. La _paresse_ consiste à ne pas avoir le courage de faire ce qu'il serait en principe nécessaire qu'on fît, pour soi ou pour les autres, afin en général de vivre mieux ; d'où son aspect de péché capital, d'autant que nombre de comportements asociaux proviennent _in fine_ de la paresse et du souhait de _laisser autrui faire le travail qui nous incomberait_.

Selon le Poual (donc moi, mais paresse oblige) : Pour obtenir un résultat concluant, il faut appliquer le mot à une personne, ici, par exemple, nous choisirons Harry. Cela donne Harry Paresse, donc Harry par « S », et comme « S » est l'initiale de « Serpentard », et que Draco est à Serpentard, cela nous mène à "Harry par Draco", donc… La paresse est un surcroît d'activité sexuelle menant inévitablement au sommeil réparateur.

**Dédicace** : Je dédie de OS à la sublime Warriormeuh, une pote à la compote comme on en fait peu, parce qu'elle a réussi à supplanter Artoung à un moment (histoire à suivre dans les reviews de « A ta Merci ») et que le sujet lui va vraiment comme un gant :p

Bon, ça y est, j'ai tout dit, je vous laisse lire, mais on se retrouve à la fin si vous ne vous êtes pas encore pendus.

* * *

**Paresse**

**(POV Draco)**

* * *

Il y a des moments dans la vie où il est bon de se poser des questions... 

Je crois que là, je suis à un moment de ma vie où je _dois_ me poser certaines questions, je me les pose, d'ailleurs, si, si, je vous assure...

Hum... Le seul truc, c'est que j'aimerais trouver les réponses assez rapidement.

Je vais vous exposer mon problème, pardonnez moi donc si cela prend un peu de temps, mais je dois pour être tout à fait clair remonter assez loin en arrière.

Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy, je suis l'unique héritier d'un empire financier, ou plutôt des ruines d'un ancien empire. Ce qui me mettait en rage autrefois, mais qui à présent me désole plus qu'autre chose, car je porte un nom sans plus aucune valeur, auquel le respect n'est plus dû.

A mon nom on ne doit plus que la suspicion, je le comprends aisément, mais pour être honnête, ça commence à me prendre la tête.

Je suis un sorcier, un Sang Pur même, autrefois j'y attachais de l'importance, comme je m'attachais à tout ce qui faisait de moi un être "à part" comme me l'avait si bien enseigné mon père.

Je n'y attache plus rien, mon père n'est plus, je ne suis plus qu'un sorcier rescapé de justesse.

Parce que dans toute cette histoire (celle de ma vie, entendez bien) il y a "l'avant" et "l'après".

Je pourrais vous dire "avant la guerre", "après la guerre"... Car guerre il y a eu, Voldemort, les Mangemorts, les batailles, tout ça quoi... J'y ai participé un peu malgré moi à vrai dire, je peux plaider l'erreur de jeunesse, la fougue, la folie passagère, l'envie de meurtre... Tout cela je peux le plaider.

Mais non, je ne le ferai pas, parce que pour que vous saisissiez mon problème, je me dois de vous dire les choses telles qu'elles se sont réellement passées, pas telles que je les ai décrites à mon procès.

Ne rêvez pas, personne ne vous croirait si vous aviez la mauvaise idée d'aller raconter tout ça.

Donc là c'est le moment où vous me demandez de quoi je parle...

Eh bien je par le de Lui.

Mais non... Pas Voldemort!

L'autre, son ennemi, son vainqueur, mon ancienne Némésis, mon opposé...

Mon aimant...

Mon amant.

Harry Potter.

Je l'ai connu tôt dans ma vie, avant même que je ne sache qui j'étais vraiment, et avant que je ne décide qui je voulais être, on m'a mis en compétition avec lui, ce parfait petit Saint, cette icône de perfection. Je l'ai détesté dès que j'ai su qui il était, pourtant avant de connaître son nom, j'avoue que j'ai apprécié son aura, et pourtant il n'avait que onze ans.

Je vous épargne nos (trop) nombreuses querelles d'écoliers, ce qui est important est ce qui vient après.

En sixième année j'ai passé mon temps à le fuir, à tenter de ne pas lui demander son aide, même si j'en avais envie. Je voulais sauver mes parents qui se trouvaient menacés par Voldemort (oui, j'ose dire son nom à présent, comme j'ose beaucoup de choses, si vous saviez...). J'avais pour mission d'assassiner Dumbledore, c'était ma première grande tâche, je me retrouvais seul ou presque à devoir mettre au point une attaque et un meurtre, cette année là je n'ai pas beaucoup vu de choses, je ne voyais que ma peur panique, je passais beaucoup de temps à pleurer dans les toilettes des filles, celles hantées par Mimi Geignarde (quelle honte!).

En bref j'étais tombé bien bas, et comme prévu, j'ai raté mon coup...

Et la palme du sauvetage in extremis revient à... Mister Severus Rogue, mon parrain. Je ne l'avais jamais beaucoup apprécié avant ce soir là, mais en trois minutes il a gagné mon respect à vie. Il m'a sauvé.

Il m'a empêché de devenir un assassin surtout.

Ce que je ne savais pas par contre, c'était son statut d'espion.

Comme quoi on ne connaît jamais vraiment les gens, même lorsqu'ils nous sont aussi proches qu'un parrain peut l'être de son filleul.

Ce qui a fait que je me suis aussi retrouvé parachuté dans le camp des "gentils", un peu malgré moi, mais à mon grand soulagement. J'avais beau être un petit con arrogant, je ne me voyais pas vraiment buter plein de Moldus, je ne les hais pas à ce point.

Bon, rien n'a été moins facile que de gagner la confiance de la clique de Dumbledore, surtout après sa mort, j'étais aussi celui qui avait pour mission d'en finir avec lui, CQFD (NdB: terme scientifique qui signifie Ce Qu'il Fallait Démontrer... Je suis littéraire à la base mais ces abréviations sont dictées par mon excroissance pileuse palmaire surdéveloppée.).

Tout cela a été très difficile, je n'ai pas non plus été un ange, je n'y ai pas mis de bonne volonté, du moins pas les premiers temps.

Mais une nuit où j'étais seul au QG de l'Ordre, un bruit effrayant m'a réveillé en sursaut.

C'était le tableau de l'entrée, une vieille folle qui hurlait à qui voulait l'entendre (c'est à dire personne...) que nous étions tous des traîtres, des enfoirés, enfin bref, rien que je ne sache déjà.

Je suis descendu pour la calmer, et accessoirement pour voir ce qui l'avait réveillée, et sur mon chemin j'ai trébuché sur une masse étendue au sol...

Ouais, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie...

Mais ce n'était que Potter. Ce pauvre con avait trouvé le moyen de se frotter à quelques Mangemorts qui ne lui voulaient pas du bien et dans sa tentative il s'était cassé la cheville, d'où sa position allongée (ou plutôt affalée) sur les dalles de marbre du hall.

Vu que j'étais seul, je l'ai soigné, il restait quelques potions et autres baumes réparateurs laissés par mon parrain. Il m'a remercié avant de s'évanouir (le pôvre chou, il avait mal, il faut dire que je ne l'avais pas tellement aidé à marcher jusqu'au canapé...).

Cette nuit là a été celle où j'ai commencé à changer malgré moi.

Parce qu'en le regardant dormir j'ai eu ce truc...

Oui, vous savez... Ce truc là...

Hum, je vais le dire... J'aieulecoupdefoudrepourPotter...

Voilà, c'était pas si dur hein... Bon pour moi sur le coup ça l'a été, au propre comme au figuré, parce que ce crétin avait aussi eu besoin de moi pour que je l'aide à se changer, ses vêtements étaient couverts de sang.

Pour tout vous dire, je l'ai trouvé beau... Il dormait là, devant moi, et je l'ai trouvé magnifique. Il s'abandonnait avec une telle confiance, les muscles de son visage s'étaient relâchés et il n'avait plus l'air aussi sérieux que d'habitude, on aurait dit un ange, un ange aux cheveux sombres qui serait descendu juste pour moi, pour que je réalise à quel point j'étais con.

Et j'ai compris.

Et je l'ai aimé.

Après ça je me suis montré plus conciliant avec les autres, pour leur donner envie de partir moins vite du QG, pour que lui aussi reste. Et ça a marché.

Il s'est peu à peu rapproché de moi jusqu'à ce que je n'aie plus qu'un geste à faire, et ce geste je l'ai fait la veille de la dernière bataille, alors que nous n'avions plus rien à perdre. Je l'ai embrassé, il m'a répondu, et de fil en aiguille nous avons fait l'amour.

C'était ma première fois avec un mec, je ne savais pas trop comment m'y prendre, je n'avais même jamais eu l'idée d'essayer avant lui. Mais je me suis très rapidement aperçu que c'était sensiblement la même chose, et que finalement la façon de s'y prendre n'était pas très importante, car nous n'étions plus que sensations, que deux corps qui cherchaient à se fondre l'un dans l'autre...

J'ai aimé la première fois, j'ai adoré la seconde, et j'ai failli m'évanouir de plaisir la troisième fois...

Il est doué le Potter.

Donc c'est ainsi que notre histoire a commencé, assez doucement, puis brusquement passionnément.

La guerre nous l'avons gagnée, vous devez vous en douter, Harry Potter avait après tout la puissance et le courage nécessaires pour en finir avec Voldemort. Je ne sais pas comment il l'a tué, mais il l'a fait, puis il a passé un mois à l'hôpital pour s'en remettre.

Et nous sommes restés ensembles.

Cela fait maintenant près de deux ans que nous sommes ensemble, d'ailleurs. Oui, bientôt deux ans, mais comme je n'arrive jamais à retenir les dates, je ne saurais vous le dire exactement.

Vous devez vous demandez OU est le souci...

Je vais vous le dire, moi, ou il est.

J'aime Harry, je l'aime vraiment, c'est vrai, réel, tangible pour moi, et lui aussi m'aime, il me l'a prouvé des tas de fois. Mais depuis quelques temps il y a quelque chose qui cloche...

Harry s'éloigne de moi, et ça me fait peur.

Pour donner un exemple... Nous ne vivons pas ensemble, j'ai un appartement sur le chemin de traverse et lui vit au Manoir Black qu'il a entièrement rénové (il a même réussi à virer la vieille taupe du mur, chapeau l'artiste!), mais il est très souvent chez moi, il dort dans mon lit, utilise ma salle de bains, il a ses affaires de toilette dans mon placard et des vêtements dans mes tiroirs... Nous sommes quasiment tout le temps ensemble lorsque nous ne sommes pas en cours.

Monsieur étudie à l'Académie des Aurors et moi je planche à l'Université de Droit Magique pour devenir juge.

De ce côté là rien n'a changé, je veux dire... Il est toujours très souvent près de moi, mais il est tout le temps _ailleurs._ Il a l'air de penser à tout un tas d'autres choses, il ne m'écoute pas quand je parle, il va même jusqu'à s'endormir avant que je ne sorte de la salle de bains le soir. Il est constamment épuisé et ne me dit même pas ce qui peut le fatiguer à ce point.

En bref, Monsieur "Je-suis-le-Sauveur-de-l'Humanité" est devenu d'une paresse impressionnante, surtout lorsqu'il est en ma compagnie, ce qui, vous le comprendrez, est à l'origine de ma présente interrogation:

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?!?!?!!!!!!"

Ne faites pas trop attention à mon ton, car j'avoue qu'il y a dans ce questionnement une grande part de frustration, Harry ne m'a pas laissé l'occasion de le toucher depuis bientôt trois semaines, ce qui constitue pour un jeune homme de vingt ans et en pleine possession de ses moyens un supplice de tous les instants.

J'ai bien pensé à lui sauter dessus pendant son sommeil, mais je préfère quand il me répond, j'ai aussi pensé à lui sauter dessus sous la douche, mais la plupart du temps il l'a déjà prise quand je rentre de cours. Le matin? Impossible il s'en va avant que je ne me réveille.

Conséquences: je me demande ce que mon petit ami fait de ses journées pour n'avoir même pas envie de moi lorsqu'il rentre le soir...

J'ai essayé de me rassurer en me disant que nous étions à la fin de l'année scolaire et qu'il devait être plongé comme je le suis moi-même dans des révisions très prenantes, mais ça ne fonctionne pas, je sais que pour Harry, les cours sont une vaste farce et qu'il a plus que le niveau requis pour avoir son année. Une fois il m'a dit avoir été obligé d'expliquer à son professeur (pourtant surdiplômé) un contresort qu'il maîtrisait depuis sa sixième année.

Donc, non, ce ne sont définitivement pas ses révisions.

Nos conversations sont réduites au minimum, il a la flemme de parler, de répondre autrement que par monosyllabes ou même par l'affirmative à mes questions…

Exemple :

Moi : « Harry, tu veux qu'on aille au restaurant ? »

Lui : « Oh, pas ce soir, je suis mort. »

Ou bien…

Moi : « Viens plus près… »

Lui : « … » (ce salaud dormait).

Je sais bien que je ne devrais pas penser à ce genre de choses personnelles et déprimantes aujourd'hui, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement.

Nous sommes déjà en juin et je dois trouver un stage pour l'été, afin de valider mes examens.

Actuellement je suis dans la salle d'attente d'un avocat. J'ai volontairement choisi un as du barreau qui a pignon sur rue et balcon avec vue sur le Chemin de Traverse, et qui surtout à l'avantage de débarquer des Etats-Unis, il ne connaît donc ni mon nom, ni la réputation de ma famille.

Ca ne l'empêche pas d'être très occupé, visiblement…

Parce que ça fait plus d'une heure que je poireaute dans cette salle d'attente avec juste sous mon nez des magazines dont le plus récent doit dater d'il y a environ trois ans.

Que des magazines féminins en plus, le pied total !

Non, sans rire, il n'y a que des trucs du style « femmes trompées, femmes vengées », ou bien « comment faire pour qu'il ne remarque pas vos cheveux blancs. », et ô pompon suprême : « Questions de couple. »

Il n'y a que des névrosées qui seraient capable de gober des débilités pareilles.

Je me souviens que Pansy remplissait des tonnes de questionnaires dans ce style lorsque nous étions en cinquième année, elle se sentait toujours très contente après avoir vu ses résultats.

Jamais compris pourquoi…

Allez, juste pour rire et passer le temps, je vais essayer d'en faire un.

Je me saisis du magazine « Sorcière Actuelle » qui affiche les tests de couple.

Premier test : « Quel âge a votre couple ? »

Eh bien, ils sont allés le chercher loin celui-ci…

Première question : « Quelle est sa réaction lorsque vous rentrez chaque soir ?

Il vous saute dessus.

Il vous fait couler un bain.

Il vous salue et replonge dans le journal qu'il est en train de lire. »

C'est une question stupide !

Bon, de toutes façons, mon rendez vous ne va pas tarder alors autant passer un moment délicieusement mortel en attendant, hein.

Je réfléchis quelques secondes et coche en mon âme et conscience la réponse « c ».

Ca commence bien…

**oOoOo**

« - Voici votre commande, Monsieur, un double firewhisky sans glace. » annonce la serveuse en posant devant moi le verre salvateur que je viens de commander.

Il me faut au moins ça pour m'aider à digérer cette journée positivement merdique.

Mon rendez-vous a eu trois heures de retard, Maître Weston s'est excusé platement en arrivant, il avait dû passer en audience extraordinaire pour l'une de ses clientes accusée de vol et de recel d'artefacts de magie noire.

C'est un homme très sympathique et mon entrevue avec lui a été très agréable, il m'a dit devoir faire un choix entre différents candidats mais je pense être en bonne position, il faudrait juste que dans les semaines à venir il ne tombe pas sur le dossier ô combien épais de mon père, ou bien sur le mien.

Vous allez me dire que le fait d'avoir eu cette entrevue ne peut pas avoir rendu ma journée aussi minable…

Bien entendu, si je me sens comme une vieille serpillière, ce n'est pas à cause de cela.

C'est à cause de ce que j'ai fait durant les trois heures qu'a duré mon attente.

Ces tests débiles…

Ils m'ont complètement ruiné le moral.

Dans l'ordre j'ai appris que ma vie de couple correspondait à celle d'un couple de sexagénaires, que ma vie sexuelle était aussi excitante qu'un reportage sur les koalas en captivité et que mon compagnon devait certainement aller voir ailleurs.

Génial !

Ces trucs sont complètement faux mais ça ne m'aide pas de me dire ça.

Non, ce qui m'aiderait dans l'immédiat ce serait que Harry arrive dans ce putain de bar miteux et me prenne sur cette table.

Oh, je ne pense pas qu'au sexe, rassurez vous, mais notre couple avait il y a à peine quelques semaines une vie sexuelle très torride et débridée.

Je suis un peu inquiet, je me demande si Harry n'aurait pas des problèmes d'impuissance ou quelque chose dans ce style, après tout ça peut arriver à tout le monde, pas vrai ?

Pfff… Je suis vraiment en dessous de tout, j'en suis même au point de commander des doubles whisky.

Tenez, je crois même entendre sa voix.

… mais…

… MAIS…

Mais c'est sa voix !

Juste derrière les plantes vertes qui isolent les tables les unes des autres.

Intrigué je me hisse légèrement et ce que je vois me la coupe.

Harry Potter en grande discussion avec Théodore Nott.

Théo est l'un des rares amis que j'ai pu garder après la guerre, ce garçon est définitivement un héros, mais il n'aime pas qu'on lui rappelle combien de vies il a sauvées en transmettant des informations au péril de la sienne. J'ai un grand respect pour lui.

Par contre je ne savais pas que lui et Harry se connaissaient si bien, ils discutent comme deux vieilles connaissances.

– Je t'assure, Harry, tu as beaucoup progressé, dit Théo en souriant.

– Oh tu sais, c'est grâce à toi, je n'ai aucun mérite, répond Harry en rougissant légèrement.

De quoi parlent-ils ?

Et pourquoi Harry rougit-il ainsi ?

– Je suis certain que tu avais déjà ça en toi. Par contre il faudra travailler ton mouvement de hanches, ce serait mieux si c'était plus lent.

_Pardon ????????_

– Oui je pensais bien que quelque chose n'allait pas, ça cassait le rythme, acquiesce Harry.

_Mais_…

– Oui, tu as compris. Pas trop fatigué ? demande Théo.

– Si, je suis complètement vidé, tu vas finir par me tuer un de ces jours, même si ça me donne beaucoup de plaisir.

_Mais !!!!!!!_

– Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas t'habituer à ce genre d'efforts physiques, tes muscles sont déjà très bien assouplis, tu vas pouvoir te permettre plus de mouvements.

– Oui, c'est vrai, je ne savais pas que je pouvais faire autant de choses avec mon corps.

_MAIS !!!!????!!!!_

– Mais dis moi, Harry, Draco ne se doute de rien ? demande Théo d'un ton que je qualifierais de faussement innocent.

– Oh, non, je ne pense pas. Il n'imaginerait jamais une chose pareille je crois.

_Que… Quoi ?!?_

– C'est vrai qu'il te fait une confiance aveugle, rétorque Théo.

– Oui, et puis en ce moment il est très pris par ses révisions et son stage à chercher, il n'a pas tellement le temps de s'occuper de ce que je fais, sourit Harry.

– Heureusement, sinon on n'aurait jamais pu développer tes dons.

– On aurait bien trouvé un moyen. On y retourne ? Je voudrais essayer ce truc dont tu m'as parlé.

– Ah, oui… Tu vas un peu souffrir au début mais tu vas voir après tu prendras beaucoup de plaisir à faire ça.

…

Ils se lèvent et je ne bouge pas, je suis figé.

Ils s'en vont sans que j'aie pu faire un geste.

Harry…

Harry…

… me trompe.

Putain jamais je ne l'aurais cru capable d'une telle chose.

Il m'a trahi…

Il s'envoie en l'air avec l'un de mes amis derrière mon dos, ça fait mal d'apprendre ça, surtout de cette façon.

C'est comme si on m'avait planté un couteau dans le dos, violement et qu'on avait atteint mon cœur.

Mon cœur que je lui ai donné il y a si longtemps.

L'enfoiré!

Il va me le payer.

Je vais lui montrer que la banquise à côté d'un Malfoy en colère est un doux Paradis tropical.

Harry Potter en faisant de moi un cocu a signé son arrêt de mort…

**oOoOo**

– Allons, Draco, ne fais pas cette tête, on dirait que tu vas à un enterrement, me taquine Blaise.

Je le lance un regard peu amène, il ne devrait pas me titiller en ce moment.

Il le sait en plus, il est le seul à qui j'ai dit cela, à qui j'ai pu dire la terrible vérité, celle d'un homme trompé, bafoué…

J'ai appris cela il y a maintenant trois jours.

Ma première réaction a été de vouloir aller casser la gueule à Théo, parce que je sais que Harry n'aurait jamais eu l'idée tout seul, il est un Gryffondor par nature : loyal, sincère. Théo est un Serpentard : manipulateur, vicieux.

Pourtant mon ex ami Théo m'a dit que Harry n'était pas son style d'homme, il faut croire que ses goûts ont évolué.

Mais en fait je n'ai rien fait.

A chaque instant je voulais hurler sur Harry, lui dire que je savais, lui crier que je me sentais trahi. Lui demander pourquoi il me faisait cela alors qu'il disait m'aimer.

Au lieu de ça je suis resté là comme un abruti, à le regarder jouer sa comédie du grand fatigué.

Putain ce que je peux être con !

Je sais que je devrais le foutre à la porte, l'insulter, le frapper…

Mais je n'y arrive pas, je l'aime.

Je me fais l'effet d'être une loque, sans fierté, sans rien…

Avant je me consolais du regard des gens en me disant que j'avais au moins Harry, mais maintenant, je ne peux plus.

Ce matin j'ai croisé une petite vieille dame dans la rue, elle m'a regardé comme si j'étais le Diable en personne et que j'allais lui sauter dessus pour lui sucer la moelle de ses pauvres vieux os, avant j'aurais agi comme un sale petit con, je lui aurait fait peur juste pour me marrer, mais là je n'ai pas pu. J'ai détourné le regard.

Draco Pitoyable Malfoy…

Et puis Blaise a débarqué à la maison, il m'a forcé à me doucher et à m'habiller en me disant que ce soir c'était fête.

Comme si j'avais envie de faire la fête alors que celui que j'aime remue du popotin au dessus d'un de mes potes…

Mais Draco Naze Malfoy s'est habillé et a suivi son meilleur ami.

Blaise m'a amené dans un bar que je ne connaissais que de nom, je ne suis jamais venu parce que c'est plutôt le lieu de rendez vous des célibataires…

Ce bar est situé dans une petite rue, juste derrière Gringott's, de sorte que les clients passent à la banque avant de venir dépenser leurs galions dans le string des strip teasers.

Hum…

A bien y réfléchir cet endroit peut me changer les idées.

Si ça se trouve je pourrai même rendre la pareille à mon cher petit ami…

– Viens Draco, c'est par là, me dit Blaise en m'entraînant vers une table un peu à l'écart des autres, tout près de la scène principale.

Il y a plusieurs petits podiums sur lesquels des danseuses et des danseurs à moitié nus de tortillent sensuellement. Il y en a pour tous les goûts… Grand noir musclé, petit asiatique Androgyne, mince blond tout en finesse ou bel éphèbe brun tout en courbes…

Un Paradis de la tentation cet endroit…

Blaise m'a entraîné vers une table déjà occupée par plusieurs personnes de ma connaissance… En fait il y a là tous mes amis… Oui, tous !

Pansy et sa copine Padma Patil, Vincent, Grégory et sa fiancée Vanessa, Ron et Hermione (oui, ne dites rien, je ne veux même pas penser à la façon dont j'en suis arrivé à les considérer comme mes amis…), et ô joie… Théo.

Tous me saluent, cet enfoiré de Théo aussi, avec sa saleté de sourire qui a l'air si franc…

Franc, mon cul, oui !

Non mais regardez moi ce culot ! Il me sourit alors qu'il a sauté mon mec ! Il me parle comme si il n'avait pas fait jouir Harry ! MON Harry !

Théo a l'air de voir que je suis plutôt réservé envers lui (doux euphémisme…), il s'approche de moi et me demande si je me sens bien.

Non, j'ai chopé la syndrome du « Poing-dans-ta-face », c'est grave docteur Chibrothérapeuthe(1) Nott ? Non parce que le symptôme principal est l'envie irrépressible de t'en coller une…

Oh, j'aimerais pouvoir lui dire ça, mais je ne peux pas…

Non…

N'oubliez pas, je suis Draco Pitoyable Malfoy, alors je me contente d'ignorer sa question et je demande à Blaise ce que tout ce petit monde fabrique dans un club de Strip Tease…

Non parce que je sens aussi venir un clash entre Padma et l'une des danseuses qui aguiche méchamment Pansy.

Les autres se regardent, l'air étonné.

– Mais enfin, Draco… Tu ne sais pas quel jour on est ? me demande mon meilleur ami.

Euh…

Il faut dire que depuis trois jours je ne suis pratiquement pas sorti de chez moi, je suis resté noyé dans mes bouquins pour éviter de penser à ce que j'avais entendu.

Je secoue la tête.

– Non, à vrai dire je suis pas mal occupé ces derniers temps.

– Oh… fait Pansy.

Théo se met à rire, quel con, je vous jure…

– Eh bien ça alors… Bwahahaha !!!!

Tsssssssss, il rit comme une tante en plus.

– Tu as un souci avec la vie, Théo ? je demande d'un ton glacial.

Il s'arrête de ricaner.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, j'ai fait quelque chose qui ne t'a pas plu ?

Sacré Théo, toujours le mot pour rire, comme s'il ne savait pas ce qu'il m'a FAIT !

Ou plutôt, ce qu'il a fait au fessier de Harry, sur lequel j'aurais carrément du faire tatouer « Propriété exclusive de Draco Malfoy ».

Blaise répond à ma place, mais d'une façon qui me laisse sans voix.

– Laisse tomber, Théo, Draco est de mauvais poil en ce moment, et puis il a oublié qu'aujourd'hui on était le cinq juin, et que c'est son _anniversaire_.

Oh…

Merde, mais c'est vrai…

Aujourd'hui, j'ai vingt ans.

J'avais oublié mon anniversaire…

Personne n'avait pensé à me le rappeler.

Pas même Harry, que j'ai pourtant vu ce matin avant qu'il parte en disant qu'il avait des courses à faire, comme s'il avait le feu quelque part.

Mais suis-je bête… Il devait certainement avoir le feu quelque part…

Cette simple pensée suffit à me casser à nouveau le moral.

J'avais presque oublié que j'étais Draco Cocu Malfoy, roi des andouilles.

– Ce soir donc… dit Blaise en mettant son bras autour de mes épaules. Comme tu as vingt ans, nous, tes amis, nous sommes réunis afin de te faire une surprise.

Une quoi ?!?

– Que… je tente. Mais Blaise me bâillonne.

– Tais toi, et profite, dit-il en pointant son doigt vers la scène.

Tiens c'est bizarre, toutes les lumières se sont éteintes…

Une musique commence, je connais bien cette chanson, c'est une de celles que j'aime écouter en boucle depuis des années, c'est un truc Moldu mais je m'en fiche, j'aime ce groupe, enfin, surtout cette chanson… Elle m'a toujours fait penser à Harry.

J'ai souvent souhaité le voir se dénuder sur ces notes, mais il faut croire que je suis un peu trop respectueux pour le lui demander. Harry n'a jamais été fan des danses de séduction, pour lui l'effeuillage mutuel fait partie de l'acte. Et puis je crois qu'il est un peu complexé, il n'y a pas de quoi mais il m'a dit que lorsqu'il était petit, on se moquait de lui à cause de sa maigreur et de sa taille. Il a bientôt vingt ans, il a grandi, il s'est étoffé, mais au fond il a encore du mal à réaliser tout ça. Ces petits traits de caractère sont de ceux qui me font fondre.

Merde, du coup cette chanson me déprime…

La voix sensuelle du chanteur égrène les premiers mots et je les chante en silence avec lui.

La scène principale s'éclaire, et je peux voir qu'il y a une personne au centre. Un jeune homme qui se tient debout, dos au public.

Il ne bouge pas, il se tient simplement là, immobile comme une statue, comme s'il attendait que les gens le voie, s'imprègnent de la beauté sobre de sa tenue : une pantalon noir très moulant, une chemise blanche transparente qui laisse voir les muscles déliés de son dos, et des bottes étranges, dotées de semelles légèrement compensées et de rangées de boucles métalliques sur les côtés.

Tout simplement sublime…

Le refrain le fait se mouvoir. Ce garçon est d'une souplesse absolument fabuleuse, il ondule sur la musique, comme si elle sortait des hauts parleurs pour entrer directement dans son corps, faire bouger ses muscles, comme si son être tout entier obéissait à la voix du chanteur…

Puis il se tourne, laissant voir à tous que sa chemise est ouverts sur son torse hâlé et finement dessiné… Laissant voir à tous son visage.

Il est beau…

Des cheveux noirs décoiffés comme au saut du lit, un visage fin et viril à la fois, une paire d'yeux d'un vert unique et…

Oh putain !

Mais…

Mais…

_(Encéphalogramme plat, coupure momentanée de la connexion neuronale)_

J'ai le choc de ma vie en voyant Harry juste là devant moi.

Je vois bien ses yeux et pour cause, ils sont rivés au mien alors qu'il continue à onduler. Ce type a la beauté du diable, un corps de Dieu, et ô Merlin pitié retenez moi, il est en train d'ouvrir son pantalon !

La musique continue, et j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne joue rien que pour nous, Harry et moi. Son regard m'a capturé le cœur, son corps m'envoûte les sens, sa sensualité m'enflamme.

Merlin, je serais capable de le prendre juste là, devant tout le monde…

Je n'ai jamais été aussi excité.

Et je vois à son petit sourire qu'il sait dans quel état je suis, il le sait, il le fait exprès, il m'allume.

Mon cœur accélère encore sa course lorsque d'un geste souple Harry agrippe les cuisses de son pantalon et le retire, montrant ainsi à tous la beauté sauvage de son corps, ses cuisses fuselées.

Il ne porte plus qu'un boxer noir et une chemise qui ne cache absolument rien.

Et toujours avec ce petit sourire en coin il continue d'onduler sur la musique.

Lorsque la chanson arrive à sa fin, Harry saute de la scène souplement et s'approche de moi d'un pas félin. C'est alors que je réalise que mon pantalon ne m'a jamais paru aussi étroit. Merlin au secours, je vais le prendre devant tout le monde s'il continue…

Non, Harry, ne fais pas ça, reste où tu es…

Ne t'assois pas à califourchon sur moi…

Non, garde ta langue dans ta…Mphffffffffffffff !!!

Non, ben je ne suis définitivement pas doué pour la télépathie, puisque Harry s'est effectivement installé sur moi et m'a roulé la pelle du siècle devant tout le monde en se frottant lascivement contre mon érection qui, sans ce geste, aurait pu passer inaperçue.

Il se détache de moi et me glisse un :

« Joyeux anniversaire. » en souriant doucement, ses yeux brillants d'amour et de désir mêlés.

Ce sourire plus que tout le reste, plus que son effeuillage, plus que sa danse scandaleusement brûlante, plus que son tortillage de hanches digne d'un dieu de la luxure, me donne envie de lui, et mon second cerveau prend les commandes, mes neurones ayant tous décidé de se suicider à la suite d'une trop grande surcharge émotionnelle et hormonale.

Je ne réfléchis pas et je transplane chez moi.

Chez nous…

Ce soir, je vais rattraper trois semaines de frustration sexuelle, qu'il le veuille ou non.

Mais alors que mes sens crient « à l'abordage ! », Harry fait quelque chose d'inattendu…

Il me pousse, me fait reculer, jusqu'à la chambre, jusqu'au lit… Sa main sur ma poitrine exerce une légère pression, je suis tellement surpris que je ne résiste même pas, et je tombe en arrière sur le matelas.

Harry grimpe à ma suite, prend place sur mes hanches.

– Ce soir, c'est ma tournée, dit-il.

Et il déboutonne lentement ma chemise.

– Ce soir, c'est ton anniversaire, Dray… ajoute-t-il en se décalant pour retirer mon pantalon (il sait que je porte rarement des sous vêtements, ce sale petit lion vicieux…)

Je suis à présent nu sous lui, je suis tellement excité qu'un simple frôlement me ferait jouir, j'en suis certain.

Harry se penche et dépose un léger baiser sur mes lèvres avant de les lécher sensuellement.

– Mais ce soir… continue-t-il en descendant déposer des baisers sur mon torse, me faisant frissonner. Ce soir… C'est moi qui souffle la bougie, termine-t-il en se saisissant brusquement de mon sexe avant de l'avaler entièrement.

J'entends un cri, sauvage, quasiment un rugissement… Il est sorti de ma propre gorge.

La surprise mêlée au plaisir et à l'attente, et Harry qui pratique sur ma personne la plus passionnée et la plus jouissive des fellations…

Il ne me faut que quelques minutes pour me rendre.

Je jouis dans un gémissement pitoyable, le plaisir m'a pris au dépourvu…

Draco « dix secondes chrono » Malfoy…

Ne riez pas, j'aimerais bien vous y voir, et puis de toute façon…

Hein… ?

Par Merlin, que fait-il ???

– Harry… ?

Ma voix est presque trop rauque pour être audible, ce misérable « Harry » était à la base une question, sensée lui demander pourquoi mon sexe est encore dans sa bouche…

Et, grands Dieux, pourquoi s'acharne-t-il ?

Son regard croise le mien, et il détache ses merveilleuses lèvres de moi le temps de répondre à ma question (finalement je suis peut-être pas si nul que ça en télépathie)…

– Tu as vingt ans, Draco… Et la coutume, c'est de souffler autant de bougies qu'il y a d'années… dit-il avec un regard coquin.

Oh…

Mais…

Bon, eh bien les neurones qui restaient sont définitivement cramés et une superbe érection s'appuie à présent contre la cuisse de Harry « sauveur du monde » Potter, qui a l'air très content de son petit effet.

Il s'allonge près de moi, son souffle balaye mon visage.

– Fais moi l'amour.

C'est la première fois qu'il le demande aussi directement, ça plus son sourire et son rougissement me font presque monter les larmes aux yeux.

J'honore alors sa demande, et j'ouvre mon cadeau d'anniversaire.

C'est fou, mais à chaque fois que je lui fais l'amour, j'ai l'impression que c'est la première fois. Il est si doux, si délectable, comme un parfum dans lequel on découvrirait quelque chose de nouveau à chaque fois qu'on le hume, comme un plat sans cesse agrémenté d'épices nouvelles.

Il gémit alors que je le prépare, toujours…

Il halète lorsque j'entre en lui, encore.

Je cesse mon mouvement, nos torses déjà humides de sueur l'un contre l'autre, les battements de son cœur répondent aux miens, ils sont fous.

Comme je suis fou de lui…

Puis il bouge sous moi, ondule, me fait perdre ce qui restait de ma raison déjà bien défaillante.

Le plaisir est là, présent, il fait courir le sang plus vite dans mes veines et colore les joues de Harry, il fait trembler mon corps et les yeux de Harry deviennent plus noirs que verts.

Il nous consume.

Et nous prend au dépourvu, le septième ciel entre ses bras, comme à chaque fois.

Je sens sa semence éclabousser mon ventre et ses muscles se serrer autour de moi, et je crie.

Puis je m'écroule sur sa poitrine, encore frissonnant.

Il me serre fort et attrape la couverture qui traîne toujours à côté de la tête du lit, pour les cas où nous sommes pressés, trop en tout cas pour prendre le temps de défaire la literie et nous recouvre avec.

– Alors, comment as-tu trouvé ton cadeau ? demande-t-il au bout d'un moment.

– Mon cadeau ? je demande, peu certain de savoir de quoi il parle.

– Oui… Je voulais faire quelque chose de vraiment spécial pour ton anniversaire… Alors j'ai préparé un petit numéro de strip tease, je savais que tu aimais me voir me déshabiller alors j'ai pensé que tu aimerais…

Oh…

– Je… C'était fabuleux… J'ai… J'ai beaucoup aimé.

Il rit.

– J'avais cru voir, oui, mais je voulais t'entendre confirmer. C'est que mine de rien, je me suis donné du mal… Heureusement que Théo a accepté de m'apprendre à danser, sinon tu aurais plutôt eu droit à un numéro de cirque.

… !

Théo ?

– Théo t'a aidé ?

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai soudainement un peu honte, là…

– Bien sûr. Il suit des cours de danse depuis la fin de la guerre, alors il a pu m'aider avec les rythmes et tout ça. C'était très fatigant, du coup je t'ai négligé… Je m'en voulais un peu de voir ça mais je savais qu'au bout du compte, mes efforts te plairaient, avoue-t-il.

Merlin… Une erreur judiciaire.

Dire que j'ai faille emplâtrer Théo…

Harry me caresse la joue, je le regarde, ses sourcils sont froncés.

– Ca ne va pas ? demande-t-il soucieux.

– Euh… si, je réponds, alors que sa main glisse de ma joue à mon torse, puis à… Aaah…

– Tant mieux, je n'ai soufflé que deux bougies… murmure-t-il alors que sa main part à l'aventure, et que sa bouche prend à nouveau possession de la mienne.

Je n'ai que le temps de me demander s'il compte vraiment « souffler mes vingt bougies », puis de me dire que si finalement je m'en inquiète c'est que le paresseux du couple, c'est peut être moi avant que la raison ne me quitte à nouveau.

Et que mon plus beau cadeau ne s'offre à nouveau à moi.

**Fin**

* * *

**Note de fin :** Voilou, c'est finiiiiiiii !!! J'ai du mal à croire que j'ai enfin posté ce OS, j'arrivais pas à le faire c'était horrible. Enfin, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Pour la petite histoire, le truc de la bougie, je l'ai trouvé en souhaitant son anniversaire à Anagrammes, à l'époque c'était « puisse Dave (Gahan) te laisser souffler sa bougie », comme vous pouvez le constater, je recycle mes propres conneries, c'en devient navrant… 

Bref, quoi qu'il en soit, si vous avec des critiques à émettre, des fleurs à jeter, des caillous à balancer, des auteurs à menacer, etc… C'est le petit bouton en bas, à gauche.

Merci beaucoup d'avoir supporté cet édifice de bêtise jusque là.

A très bientôt !

BadAngel (_sauvez Artoung, filez lui une connexion qui suce pas les ours_)

PS: Si vous le voulez, la réponse à notre défi "Qui a piégé Harry" dans "Instinct Animal" se trouve sur notre blog, pour obtenir cette suprême vérité qui vous emplira d'une sensation d'intense satisfaction, il vous suffit de cliquer sur "homepage" depuis notre profil.


End file.
